rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Souta Furuta
Souta Furuta Washuu, commonly known as Furuta is a mysterious and one of the primary antagonists affiliated with various organizations, kingdoms and is known by his other names. He is later revealed to be a member of the Gusteko nobility and the cause of various events like the fall of Priestella in Arc 5, the fall of the royal family house in Arc 12, the death of 41st King of Lugnica, Jet Lugnica and helping Sirius A with defeating Jens. After the defeat of Jens, Souta accepted Vincent Volakia's offer of joining the Quinx Squad to keep Eos Auxesia under control, making Souta living under the identity of Furuta Washuu. During Arc 25, he revealed himself to be the the last member of the Gusteko Bloodline and even confirmed that it was him that murdered the whole family and all his own relatives. While being revealed to have been known by multiple names like Elis Rose Evergarden in Arc 3, Souta is known by his acting skills and has gained himself the Northern King alias. Appearance Souta is fairly tall and has dark, medium-length black hair that is parted on his right. A mole lies near the bottom right corner of his right eye. He wears a black overcoat on top of his suit with a bow tie. He occasionally wears a trench coat with dark-colored gloves. Personality At first, Souta appeared to have a normal and quiet personality. He seemed very polite and soft-spoken, respecting of his superiors, and acted horrified when they were in danger. He was praised and highly regarded by Jens as a talented associate. However, that was a facade used to mask his true motivations and allegiances. In truth, Souta cares little for other people and will manipulate and kill them or even use them as human shields. In contrast to his previous demeanor, Souta delights in mocking others and often giving somewhat flippant remarks to his superiors or those he dislikes. He can be quite gruesome at times and has displayed a very duplicitous nature. History Arc 1, Capital Arc During the first day that Jens arrived in the Kingdom of Lugnica, Furuta hired Elsa Granhiert to steal Emilia's Insignia, as Souta wanted to become the 42nd King of Lugnica. Arc 3, Kingdom Arc During the Kingdom Arc, Souta and Neo send various information to Regulus Corneas and Cinder Fall about the candidates and their knights. Making Souta one of the reasons of the fall of Icathia. Arc 5, Priestella Arc Souta introduced himself as Elis Rose Evergarden and claimed that he has no desire of fighting the Emilia Camp and went with them to Priestella, only to have him activate his Divine Protection of Portals from the Witch Cult hideout to Priestella, concluding into the attack on Priestella. Arc 9, Uprising Arc During the Dragon Throne ceremony when Felt was confirmed to be related to the Lugnician Royal Family, Souta Furuta himself sliced the throat of Royal Guards, only to create chaos to have Blood Cloud and the WItch Cult more time to arrive. Arc 10, Royal Extermination Arc Outside of the Lugnica House, Capella Emerada Lugnica had transformed Souta into Nathan Harmonia and killed Felt personally. However, Jens and Reinhard van Astrea immediatelly noticed that that Nathan wasn't the actual one, following into Ley Batenkaitos, Regulus Corneas and Sirius to attack the Lugnica House and Souta leaving safely and transforming back to his own body. Arc 14, Return to Lugnica Arc While the group was in the Dragon Carriage on their way back to the Roswaal Mansion, Souta Furuta ordered the Gusteko Assassins to attack the Mansion and to wait for Jens before killing everyone, as Souta had the desire to steal Jens' Witch Genes. Arc 15, Gusteko Infiltration Arc Souta ordered his older brother Dimitri Guko to participate in the attack, only to have him killed and have the throne for himself. Arc 17, Return to Nastra Arc Souta arrived at the secret hideout of the Witch of Vainglory and informed her that Emilia and Jens are going to redo the Trials of the Witches, while the others will attack the Blood Cloud, only to have Pandora ordering the Blood Cloud and the Witch Cult to attack Nastra. Arc 21, Restart Arc Souta orders Vincent Volakia to have Souta Furuta join the Quinx Squad to help with exterminating the Dragon Priestess, with his concerns, Vincent accepts his offer. Souta then helps Vincent with erasing Jens' memories to make him Eos Auxesia. Abilities Magic : Souta is able to use Yang Magic and is skilled in it, as it is his primary ability. He's skilled enough to have created Magic himself and primary uses attack Yang Magic against his target. Semblance : Souta has a Semblance called the Mind Modifying Semblance, which allows him to brainwash his targets and modify their memories and thoughts. It's effective and can be used on multiple people, however that will damage Souta's brain. Fighting Skills : Souta is skilled in fighting and knows multiple fighting techniques. Intellect : According to the Artificial Spirit Echidna, Souta's intellect is above natural and maybe one of the smartest human beings in Lugunica. He's intellectual enough to calculate chances and base his actions on the chances. However, he claims that all odds are in his favors. Trivia *Souta Furuta's birthday is on the May 14, day of international exams. **Souta's first Q&A was released on his birthday Navigation Category:Master Category:Blaster Category:Thinker